Mahar Vairo
by Chiwizard
Summary: Everybody knows the Shadow Realm is a terrible place. What happens to a spirit that has been cast back there? One-Shot.


I was feeling depressed when I wrote this, so be warned!  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Yami POV,  
Major angst warning!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You've lost, and now you and yours must pay the greatest price!"  
  
I screamed as something ripped me apart.  
  
No!  
  
The Puzzle…it shattered!  
  
No, I don't want to go back into the dark!  
  
Aibou…my Hikari…gone…  
  
I'm alone.  
  
Alone in this awful place.  
  
Trapped!  
  
Let me go!  
  
I screamed forever, and for no time at all.  
  
My voice got raspy and hoarse, and I tasted blood from my throat.  
  
It didn't matter, I had been too weak to really scream at all.  
  
No…my Hikari, my light…  
  
There's no light here.  
  
Only the dark.  
  
I don't want to be here!  
  
I was here…alone…lost in the dark…  
  
I'm afraid…  
  
Misery and fear so strong they are physically painful crush me.  
  
Get off…I can't breathe…it hurts…  
  
My light, why did you leave me?  
  
I'm a failure, pathetic, a loser!  
  
My sobs echo, and the echoes seem to go on forever.  
  
Yugi, why did you leave me?  
  
All I had known was the dark…  
  
Then you solved the Puzzle, and the light that you possessed was a beacon…  
  
I can't take it…  
  
I cry, even though my tears have all been spent.  
  
Lying on my side, curled in a ball on the floor of the Shadow Realm…  
  
There are no words to describe this place accurately.  
  
All the darkness of the world comes from here.  
  
Fear?  
  
The terror of a thousand broken lives.  
  
Hate?  
  
The gut-rendering feeling of cold that tears you up inside and spits you back out empty.  
  
Anger?  
  
The burning pain of a thousand shattered promises.  
  
Even that cannot begin to name the true depths.  
  
Why did you leave me?  
  
I was a failure!  
  
Don't leave me alone, I'm scared of the dark!  
  
…Help…me…someone…anyone…  
  
Please?  
  
Nothing and no one are here, feeding off those they can ensnare.  
  
Please…I feel so empty…  
  
What was that?  
  
A tiny glimmer of gold?  
  
…A Puzzle piece?  
  
It's the piece with the Eye.  
  
But…if one piece is here…  
  
Then the Puzzle cannot be restored!  
  
I'm trapped!  
  
Let me go - help me!  
  
The glimmer is still there.  
  
I touched it.  
  
Strange…it feels…almost warm…  
  
Gripping it tightly, I couldn't care less if the edges dig into my hand, I can feel…  
  
Somebody.  
  
They're scared, looking for something.  
  
It's my Light!  
  
"Yugi! Aibou!"  
  
He can't hear me in this place!  
  
No…he's so close…  
  
He…he's…  
  
Not here.  
  
Don't leave me!  
  
Please, I beg you, don't leave me behind in the darkness!  
  
I…beg…you…  
  
Blackness.  
  
Not the sweet mercy of unconsciousness.  
  
It hurts…  
  
Make it stop…  
  
Someone please make it STOP!  
  
It stopped.  
  
It…stopped?  
  
No…now I'm alone again!  
  
I'm lost in the darkness.  
  
I'm scared…  
  
More body-racking sobs.  
  
I'm scared of the darkness…  
  
No, let me go!  
  
I'm so cold…  
  
I want to run but I can barely move.  
  
Trapped…  
  
"YYYYAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIII!"  
  
Something there?  
  
Where?  
  
Far off.  
  
I want to scream.  
  
"Is that him?"  
  
More sounds.  
  
I don't want to be seen like this, but I want someone to find me.  
  
I want to go back into the light.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
What…  
  
It…cannot…it is!  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Someone is in front of me.  
  
"Yami…"  
  
I want to see, I want to see this person!  
  
I still can't move!  
  
I'm still trapped!  
  
"You need to find the last piece. He's already begun to fade!"  
  
Fade?  
  
My body…no wonder I'm trapped.  
  
It's becoming nothing.  
  
No!  
  
I want to be a something, I want to feel and see and hear!  
  
The only thing left is sound.  
  
"He's faded! Yami, you can't leave me, you can't!"  
  
No…  
  
I need to stay!  
  
My fingers hurt.  
  
The piece!  
  
I'm still holding the piece!  
  
I can feel it.  
  
Please…I want to help my Light…  
  
I feel it change.  
  
It's warm!  
  
"Yami?"  
  
I have to tell him, I can't leave him!  
  
"…yu…gi…"  
  
"Yami…"  
  
"…Eye…piece…my…hand……help…me…"  
  
I lose the last bit of feeling as something touches my hand…  
  
Suddenly, I'm not in the dark anymore.  
  
Warmth and air and light…  
  
My Light.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
